The instant invention relates generally to dispensing devices and more specifically it relates to an air freshener holder.
Numerous dispensing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include tubular housings for holding releasable materials therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,794,016; 3,017,117 and 3,848,822 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.